pumping punishment
by kristinalprime23
Summary: basically this is what happens when you leave you husband and your daughter home alone for 12 hours and find them doing something there not supposed to do!
1. pumping punishment

Jenna couldn't believe it!

She was away for just 30 minutes to get some supplies from the store, and as she returned she found her husband Balto on the couch getting the biggest blowjob of his life.

From his own DAUGHTER!

For a few seconds Jenna didn't knew what to do.

Should she leave and let them continue?

Or should she confront them?

Or should she just watch and have her own fun?

For a few seconds she watched the "game" that Balto and Aleu played in front of her eyes.

Even for her young age Aleu seemed very experienced giving blowjobs.

"Not her first time it seems…" Jenna thought as she looked how her daughter sucked that big huge black dick she loved so much. "Even Balto let her do this more often to him, or her new boyfriend Blaze had some "Training" with her."

As she was standing there her anger was rising and she felt a little bit like the Hulk being seconds away from a catastrophic rampage.

And just as she saw how Balto came right into Aleu's face, how much Balto seemed to enjoy it and Aleu's child-like grin she couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" She shouted loud as she entered the room. "Really Balto? Your own daughter?"

Aleu who just raised her sweater to give her dad a titfuck froze.

"Mom I…" She started.

Balto had the same problem.

How should he explain THIS now?

"Jen, I was…" He stammered. "...I was just…"

"Just sucked off by your "little girl" I know!" Jenna interrupted him.

"You know, I could call the Marshal and get you two into custody for a long time, if i wanted?"

Balto squeaked.

"Jen, please no!" He nearly begged. "Don't do this, please! I just wanted…"

She interrupted him again.

"Listen. If you want a fuck, then just tell me and i give it to you right on the floor if you want." She began. "Even if you want a third child I could agree. But if you EVER, in your whole life, have sex with Aleu without my permission, i will rip your dick off and sell it as a sextoy, did you understand?"

"Uh… yes." Balto stammered.

"And now to you little lady." Jenna turned to her daughter who still kneeled in front of her father.

Aleu backed off from her mother. She never saw her that angry.

Even as her mother caught her and Kodi doing the "I show you mine, you show me yours" thing a few months ago she was not that angry.

"Mom, please…" She tried to calm her mother down. "Let me explain…"

"No excuses this time." Jenna grunted as she pulled her daughter to her feet.

Then she grabbed Aleu's tail and started to pull her to the door. "Just a punishment."

Balto and Aleu gasped as Jenna used the word "punishment".

She never really punished her children.

"Jen, what do you…" Balto started.

"You stay here!" Jenna commanded. "You will be the next if I'm done with Aleu." With that she dragged Aleu on her tail through the door and into her room.

Balto slumped on the couch.

"Next time I'm asking Jen if she wants to join." He murmured. "Maybe she won't explode then…"

Meanwhile Jenna and Aleu reached Aleu's Room on the first floor.

"On your bed!" Jenna told her daughter. "Take your sweater off and clean your face."

Aleu did like she was told as Jenna left the room for a minute.

As Jenna returned she was naked like her daughter and carried a large box.

Jenna placed the box on the ground and opened it.

"Turn around." Jenna told her daughter.

"Mom I…" Aleu began but Jenna turned her on her shoulders.

"I said turn around, Aleu." Jenna said and grabbed her arms.

Jenna took a rope from the box and bound her daughter's hands on her back. Then she continued with her legs so that Aleu was completely bound kneeling on her bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Aleu asked as Jenna reached into the box again.

"Well, you and your dad had your fun." Jenna answered taking a red ball gag from the box inserting it into Aleu's mouth. "And now I'm having mine."

"Mmmph!" Aleu mumbled as her mother gagged her. "Hmmpf!"

After her daughter was "silenced" Jenna reached again into the box taking a large air pump with a long hose from it.

As Aleu saw the pump her eyes widened. Now she knew what her mother wanted to do.

The pumping punishment!

Jenna did this for the first time as she caught Kodi and Aleu naked in their room discovering the sexual parts of their bodies.

"This time you will get some extra pumps." Jenna grinned as she pushed the hose into Aleu's vagina. "Actually 1000 pumps!"

Aleu jumped.

1000 pumps? As her mother punish pumped her for the first time she got only 50 pumps and looked like 3 months pregnant, how would she look after 1000?

Jenna grabbed the pump.

"Get ready sweetie." She smiled and started to pump.

Aleu moaned as the first rush of air entered her body.

Jenna continued to pump and Aleu's belly started to swell.

"We have 25." Jenna said and looked at Aleu's belly. In secret Jenna had a extreme inflation-fetish but never told Balto about it fearing that he would not like it.

Aleu moaned again as she felt how the pressure in her womb raised. Somehow it turned her on to be pumped like this.

Jenna continued to inflate her daughter more and more making her belly bigger and rounder.

First Aleu looked 3 months pregnant again, then 6 months, 9 months, and then she surpassed a normal pregnancy.

"250 pumps Aleu." Said Jenna as she stopped for a moment laying a hand on her daughter's belly. "But still a long way to go."

With that Jenna continued to pump.

Aleu couldn't believe that she actually liked it to get inflated but her wet pussy didn't lie.

Yes, Aleu was wet. So wet that her juices dripped down on her bed. Luckily Jenna didn't notice. Who knew what she would do if she knew that her daughter liked her punishment.

As Jenna counted the 500th pump Aleu's belly was two times bigger than a pregnancy with Octuplets reaching nearly 3 feet in diameter.

Aleu panted heavily wishing that her mother would finally stop to inflate her because she got closer and closer to the most mind-blowing orgasm she ever had.

But Jenna had no mercy for her inflated daughter and kept pumping.

As Aleu's belly grew to over 4 feet her breasts and ass started to swell too.

"Well look it that, Aleu." Jenna grinned. "It seems that your body tries to store the air in some other parts than your belly. Just like me when I'm pumping myself."

Aleu gasped.

Did she hear right?

Her mother inflated herself?

She looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like this Aleu." Jenna said. "Where do you think i got the idea to inflate you as a punishment?"

Aleu moaned and panted as her growing belly started to push her backwards.

Jenna saw that her daughter was close to tipping over on her back.

She took Aleu's legs and laid them over the edge of her bed so that Aleu was sitting on her bed now.

"That's better." Jenna smiled and started to pump again. "So your belly has more room to gro…" She stopped abruptly.

As Jenna looked on the hose she didn't believe her eyes.

Aleu was so wet that her juices dripped down on the hose!

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this!" Jenna snapped.

Aleu nodded.

Jenna threw the pump on the bed and got up.

"It's no punishment if you enjoy it!"

She left the room.

Aleu looked after her mother.

Then she looked down on her belly.

She was massive!

Such a huge belly, she never dreamed to be turned on by being a huge balloon.

She looked at the mirror on her closet on the other side of her room and just realized that she was bigger as she had thought.

Aleu started to think about how much bigger she could get.

But she had no time for this then her mother returned with a big electric pump.

"If you enjoy the hand pump, then you will love my newest air compressor." Jenna told her as she connected the pump with the hose in Aleu's pussy.

"And you have luck." Jenna continued poking her finger in Aleu's Belly. "You're the first one to try it. I didn't had the chance to test it on myself."

Jenna turned the pump on.

Aleu squeaked as the pump started to work with a low hum and felt how her belly started to grow again.

The pump was extremely powerful and Aleu's belly inflated so fast that the young girl came instantly.

Aleu moaned into that ball gag and jumped up and down on her bed.

Jenna watched how her daughter grew bigger and bigger her belly inflating rapidly, easily reaching 5 feet, then 6 feet and finally 7 feet.

As Aleu's belly got close to 7.5 feet Jenna turned the pump off.

"I think you're punished enough now." Jenna stated rubbing Aleu's big belly. "Do you agree?"

Aleu nodded rapidly bouncing her chin on her huge inflated boobs.

"Okay, then." Jenna smiled and pulled the hose out of Aleu's pussy.

Instantly the air started to flow out.

"Oh no, you're leaking dear…" Jenna grinned, grabbed into her box again taking a big inflatable dildo from it. "I think we need a plug."

Aleu knew that dildo.

She had secretly borrowed it a few times.

Aleu's eyes got wide as she felt how her mother pushed the big dildo into her pussy and started to inflate it.

After a few seconds the air stopped leaking, but Jenna kept to inflate the dildo.

Aleu felt how the toy got large, then big, then huge, then gigantic and she knew that it could be inflated to the size of a watermelon.

And Jenna definitely wanted to make it that big.

After a minute it got harder and harder for Jenna to blow the toy up with the little bulb pump on it but finally she had it on the size she wanted.

*POP*

Aleu's eyes widened as she heard a loud popping sound and a wave of pressure went through her belly.

"Huh?" Asked Jenna as she looked up.

Then Jenna laughed.

"You got an outie, Aleu!" Jenna snickered. "Your navel has popped out from the pressure."

Aleu's eyes blinked as she looked over her huge belly.

Jenna got up and hugged Aleu's belly.

"I'm a little proud of you my little balloon." She said. "You getting an outie so fast makes me a bit jealous."

Then Jenna grabbed the pump on the bed and went to the door. Now it was Baltos turn to be punished.

Aleu noticed that her mother wanted to leave.

"Hmmpf!" She mumbled.

Jenna turned half looking to her.

"What?" She asked. "Did you really think i would let you deflate instantly?" Jenna laughed. "Oh no, my dear. You will stay like this for a while."

Jenna turned to the door again and heard Aleu mumbling again.

"How long?" Jenna asked over her shoulder and came back to her getting close to her ear.. "Now even longer…"

Then Jenna turned the vibration of the inflated dildo on full power and left the room while Aleu came again.

The end?


	2. balto's punishment and aleu's guilt

after Jenna left her daughter in her state of bliss she then went into the living room and grabbed her husband by the ear and dragged him into their bedroom.


End file.
